zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:RayugaBlack
=Sobre mi = Bueno, soy un chico divertido, entretenido, suelo hacer bromas (pero no de mal gusto) me suelo enfadar con facilidad a si que si me enfado dejadme un rato que ya se me pasará.thumb|EL DE SPIRIT TRACKS Mi primer juego fue spirit tracks. Al tiempo me enteré de que había más juegos por lo que me compré.thumb|ESTE ES EL PHANTOM HOURGLASSSpirit tracks. Al año me compre mi primer juego que no iba a ser un toon link skyward sword y este fue uno de los pocos que me pasé al 100%.thumb|EL LINK DE SKYWARD SWORD Poco tiempo después me compré el remake de un clasico ocarina of time 3D, este juego también me lo pasé al 100% y no veais lo que me costó destruir a las cien skulltulas doradasthumb|HE AQUI EL MEJOR DE LOS JUEGOS DE ZELDA EL DE OoT Y el último que me compré fue twilight princess, los gráficos de este juego me sorprendieron mucho y historia fue chulathumb|Y COMO NO, EL DE TWILIGHT PRINCESS. Wikiamigos Link78899 mi primer y mejor Finn14Finn14 me cae genial y es imaginativo PrincessDaisyFan123 una chica superchachi FAnaruto: listo y gracioso Luishyrule Le gusta spirit tracks igual que a mi Ssssd es listo y nos hace entretener aunque... no habla mucho CORLOCK es chico de buena onda Princesa Zelda es a la princesa a la que proteger XD Javier- Metroid no es de esta wiki pero se conecta al chat muchas veces CM Xavi es muy buena persona y es el jefe ResidentzeldaCUJ nos llevamos bien y es buena persona Como descubrí el wiki Me dijeron que había una wiki destinada a cosas de Pokémon y me pregunté si había si habría una de Zelda y miré por internet, y la encontré. Juegos que tengo (por órden que los compré) The legend of zelda: Phantom hourglass The legend of zelda: Spirit Tracks The legend of zelda: Skyward Sword The Legend of zelda: Four Sword The legend of zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D The legend of zelda: Twilight Princess Juegos que me gustaría tener The wind wakerthumb|wind waker The minish cap four sword adventure thumb|four sword adventuremajora mask a link to the past thumb|majora's mask Favoritos Juegos y consolas Mi fan-fic Estoy haciendo un fan-fic aquí os dejo la dos primeras partes: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: REVIVED OF PAST CAP 1 un nuevo comienzo Dos años después de los acontecimientos de spirit tracks la paz a vuelto y se celebra que hace 200 años que Hyrule se fundó. Link como siempre dormido de repente aparece Nico y lo despierta entonces Link se levanta de momento. todos en la Aldea Nostra estaban impacientes Link sube lo más rápido que puede. LINK: no vamos a llegar ,no vamos a llegar pasan 3 minutos BIGBOY: si llegado aqui es por las prisas de ver a la princesa LINK: no es cierto NICO: dejad de pelearos y entremos NIÑOS: venga tenemos que ser los primeros NICO: los niños de ahora no se están quietos LINK: que le vamos a hacer así somos todos PRINCES ZELDA: buenas noches y bienvenidos al 200 años desde que Hyrule fué fundada y ello a las tres diosas y a la diosa Hylia BIGBOY: contento ya Link LINK: callate de repente hay un terremoto y todos están asustados, en el centro del escenario aparece un remolino y de el aparece Grahim GRAHIM: donde estoy, uh da y igual esta vez lo haré LINK: tengo que ir a ayudar. Link baja las escaleras en busca de una espada LINK: aja aquí hay una y ahora apor el PRINCESA ZELDA: ¿quién eres tú? GRAHIM: no te preocupes muy pronto lo sabras LINK: quieto ahí GRAHIM: ¿tú otra vez? JA, eres más débil que el otro LINK: ¿qué otro? da igual conseguira link acabar con grahim...proximamente THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: REVIVED OF PAST CAP 2 el combate perdido El combate entre grahim y link a empezado LINK: TEAAAAAAAA!! GRAHIM: JA,JA, si sigues no podrás conmigo LINK: ¡¡¡¡¡callate!!!!! GRAHIM: tu rabia te controla LINK: ¡mentira!! GRAHIM: te lo demostraré grahim le pega una patada a link dejandolo insconciente. Entonces grahim se iba a llevar a Zelda cuando de repente una sombra se lleva Zelda Un día después, link se despierta en una de las salas del castillo, cuando se despierta ve a un hada de color verde ???: ¡ ya te has despertado! LINK: ¿quién eres? ???: soy Daisy LINK: ¿daisy? DAISY: ¡si soy daisy! a partir de ahora te voy a ayudar en tu aventura para salvar a la princesa mientras en el bosque ZELDA: ¿donde estoy? ???: en un lugar seguro que será de la princesa Zelda y quién es está hada tan simpática que acompañará a link...próximamente Top 10 de jefes zelda ( 10 a 1) *Trén Diabolico *Barco Fantasma *Zant *Grahim (2nd) *Volvagia *Stallord *Morpha *El Heraldo *Mallard *Bellumbeck Top 10 de canciones de zelda (10 a 1) *The sea (Wind Waker) *Hyrule Field (ocarina of time) *The sea (phantom hourglass) *The realm Overworld (Spirit Tracks) *Hyrule Field (Twilight Princess) *Bellumbeck (Phantom Hourglass) *Ganon (Ocarina of Time) *Mallard (Spirit Tracks) *Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) *Zelda's Lullaby ( Skyward Sword) Top 5 de personajes más graciosos *Gonzo (Wind Waker) *Zelda (Spirit Tracks) *Ciela (Phantom Hourglass) *Tingle *Linebeck (Phantom Hourglass) Top 10 de juegos de Zelda (tenía que llegar) de 10 a 1 *Link´s awakening *Oracle of Seasons *A link to the past *Majora's mask *Wind Waker *Twilght Princess *Skyward Sword *Ocarina of Time *Phantom Hourglass *Spirit Tracks Grupo de Link Así varios usuarios de la wiki hemos hecho un grupo de link (si ya lo se, se que suena tonto XD) aquó os dejo quienes somos y mis opiniones *Link SP: yo! soy el de wind waker y phantom hourglass, vuajo por encima de hyrule XD *Link78899: el es el heroe del tiempo: queda chulo siendo niño *Corlcock: el heroe terrenal y pero no es maquinista *Luishyrule: el heroe minish, le pega porque es el mas pequeño de grupo.....creo *SsssD: el heroe legendario, la verdad es diferente sin el búho *Marioskart: el heroe del crepusculo, un poco serio pero gracioso